Unless vacuum packed, food products, whether liquid or dry, spoil fairly quickly and can emit horrible odors. Similarly, paint products can dry out and also emit dangerous fumes. Lids and storage devices have been developed for use with food and paint storage containers that seal outside air from the goods stored within the container.
However, a simple, easy-to-use system for household or commercial use that allows goods to be vacuum packed would be advantageous. Vacuum packing has the added benefit of evacuating the air from within the container as well as sealing off the outside air. This increases storage life and eliminates odors and fumes.